


The Assassin

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Minor Injuries, Noncontober 2020, Other, Pain, Swordplay, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys gets cornered by an assassin and does what he must to survive.
Relationships: Rhys/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 18: Bruises and Blood
> 
> Edit: I fixed a dumb error i have no clue how I missed before *facepalm*

Rhys took a few moments to gaze out at the Promethea skyline, sighing. It was a gorgeous evening. The sky was clear, drowned out somewhat by the city lights, but still breathtaking. Rhys leaned on the balcony railing, letting himself breathe the fresh air. He’d really made something for himself, huh? Here at Atlas, he finally had the life he wanted.

He heard a thud.

His gaze snapped to the source of the sound, and he noted a shape further down the balcony, one that definitely hadn’t been there before. He jumped out of his skin with a barely-suppressed yelp. He backed away as it drew closer. He made out more details. It was tall--taller than _him_ \--humanoid, with an oblong helmet. _Alien?_ came to Rhys’s mind, but he wasn’t even sure of that. “W-who are you?” He stammered.

The...person? Just closed the distance and...drew a sword. A redemoticon appeared on their helmet. **> :)**

“I uh- I don’t-” Rhys stuttered, and survival instinct kicked in. He spun around and ran, darting back inside his office and making for the escape. He slid down it, landing on a lower floor. His heart pounded as he ran. That _thing_ had to be an assassin, but-

A sharp pain exploded up his calf, and he cried out, staggering into the nearby wall. He whimped and looked down, leg on fire. He saw blood dripping down his pant leg and he felt a bit faint. _Fuck_. What hit him? He looked around, not seeing anyone. He choked down the pain and made himself move. Something was definitely off here, and he wasn't going to die like this. He limped on.

The assassin appeared in front of him.

Rhys lurched back with a gasp, barely managing to stay on his feet. He almost wetted himself right there. God, he was going to die, wasn’t he? He kept backing up and the assassin followed. Rhys saw the blood that was on the assassin's...sword? The assassin had slashed him? And he’d never known??

The assassin was leisurely gaining on him. Rhys’s back hit a wall and he realized he’d gotten backed into a corner. “H-hey-” he tried, but his shaky voice failed him. 

The assassin was a few feet away now. They stopped, saying nothing. Rhys swallowed, and his leg was still burning. Everything felt a lot more just then. The lights of the outside were brighter, the buildings sharper, the air colder. His heart throbbed and his breath was short and fast. He felt like he might explode from the intensity of his fear. There was nowhere to run. This was how he died?

“P-please?” Rhys stammered, pathetically. He wondered vaguely, where his guards were. Did they not even know? Had this person killed them?

The assassin raised the sword. Rhys shied as far from it as he could, but there was nowhere to go… The blade tip cut the flesh on Rhys’s cheekbone. Rhys winced, trembling. He came to a horrifying realization he was being _toyed_ with. Blood ran down from the cut; he could feel it’s warmth tracking down his cheek. The assassin’s blade dipped down, following the v of Rhys’s collar. It dug into his skin, just a bit, so fine, Rhys barely felt it until the cut started stinging.

Rhys struggled not to squirm. The weapon traced down...down and down, effortlessly slicing open the vest coat and shirt, leaving a thin, burning line of blood behind. Rhys shuddered, and...something heavy and warm rose up inside his gut. Some effect of the adrenaline, probably. Rhys’s stomach and chest were now exposed to the air. He felt small and helpless.

 _“You look good,”_ the assassin finally spoke, voice seeming to project from the helmet. 

Rhys balked. “What?” Because...what the hell did _that_ mean? That wasn’t something assassins usually say before killing someone, was it? Oh shit.

The assassin went on, blade lowered, _“I saw you tumble. You bruise really nicely. Like a work of art.”_ **_ <3_ **

Rhys’s eyes widened. That had happened like a week ago. “You w-were _stalking_ me?”

 _“I always stalk my kills.”_ Yet another emoticon flashed over their helmet. **_;)_ **

“Oh god, please don’t kill me-”

Rhys hit the ground flat on his back, winded. The assassin stood over him at the side, using a foot to push Rhys’s sliced shirt completely open and expose him from chest to stomach. Rhys shivered at the cold air on his body. “H-hey!” Rhys rasped, struggling to catch his breath.

The blade traced one of his tattoos perfectly, leaving an angry red outline behind. Rhys thought it should hurt more, but his heart was pumping adrenaline and the blade looked thin enough to slice molecules. It looked fancy, high-tech, and the edge glowed a pretty blue. The assassin raised their blade and what happened next, Rhys didn’t fully comprehend.

It was like a gust of air blasted over his body.

Rhys didn’t realize what had happened until it was done. His clothes were shredded rags on him, multiple cuts lining his body, most just lightly beading with blood. The assassin had really marked him up. It hurt _everywhere_ , more than before. Rhys gritted his teeth and tears dripped from his eyes. Rhys rolled over and made a futile scramble to get away, forgetting his leg. He yelped before he could make his feet, crawling pathetically. The concrete scraped his raw skin.

Wrong move.

It felt like fingers wrapped into his hair, stopping his escape, tugging pianfully. Rhys cried out and froze, on his hands and knees.

The assassin spoke **.** _“Stop moving.”_ The assassin let go of his hair and kicked him in the side. 

“Oof,” Rhys whimpered, hitting the ground on his side. Now his ribs ached, just to add to his misery. Rhys looked up, getting a look at their helmet. **> :( **The assassin’s foot forced him onto his back, and they picked up a scrap of cloth hanging off Rhys, tearing it away. They grabbed Rhys’s wrists and tied them in front of him. Rhys really lamented the ruined clothes. They’d been nice...

Also, more importantly, he had to accept that now he definitely wasn't escaping. He was well and truly dead. “I…” he started, glancing up. “Are you going to kill me? I-I can pay you, you know, n-not to do that?”

The assassin changed positions again, sitting on the ground next to Rhys. Rhys was confused, trying not to flinch away. The assassin grabbed his bound wrists, pulling Rhys into their lap. "Wha-!" Rhys exclaimed, heart still racing. What was happening? 

“A-ah _please_ ,” Rhys stammered, acutely and suddenly aware that he was quite exposed with his clothes in shreds. He could feel the assassin’s body heat, and he was inches from their helmet. The manhandling, the danger, the press of their bodies… It wasn’t Rhys’s fault that a bit of arousal arose inside him, right? But also...hellloooo? He was about to die, right??

 _“Maybe...I’ll let you live,”_ the assassin considered, setting the blade aside. _“Be good for me, Rhys, I will consider it. No promises, though.”_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Did Rhys just see _that emoticon_? “Wh- seriously?!" 

_“The man who hired me… He is a douchebag asshole,”_ the assassin said, seeming not to realize why Rhys had said what he had. Probably for the better. _“Would rather kill him.”_

Rhys nodded vigorously, shivering. He was cold, but feeling a slight bit of hope, now. “I-I’ll be good. I promise.” They could be lying. He would never know for sure. He also wasn’t fully sure what he was promising to be good for, but he was getting something of an inkling. 

The assassin’s hands gripped his hips, squeezing. Rhys’s breath hitched, he resisted the urge to wiggle. The assassin began pushing the rest of the shreds of clothing off Rhys’s stinging body. The blood was starting to dry, all the shallow cuts having mostly scabbed. The wound on his leg still sluggishly leaked, though. Within a minute, Rhys was stark naked… And there was nothing to hide the half-chub he sported. He felt embarrassment flood his face.

 _“You like this?”_ The assassin asked, hands running down his hips. It hurt, wherever it grazed the wounds. _“Good.”_ **_ >;)_ **

Rhys choked.

He thought maybe he should defend his pride here. Of course he wasn't getting off on this! His body was just dumb! But then he realized he'd have to throw any bit of dignity out to survive.

The hands were four-fingered, Rhys realized. He watched as one moved and wrapped around his dick. Pleasure surged through his body. Holy crap, he was really, truly, for _real_ getting off on all this. He almost hoped he didn’t live, if to avoid the shame he would surely feel later. Rhys shrugged the thought away. This wasn't the time to think. This was about survival. Not the warm feelings traveling his spine.

The hand tugged on his cock, as if the assassin knew what to do. Rhys’s hips jerked, and he leaned more on the assassin, panting for air. They started thumbing the cock head, rubbing in short movements with the other three fingers on Rhys's shaft. Rhys gasped and moaned, desperation growing, little breathy sounds escaping him. The assassin’s four fingers were deft and unforgiving, toying with Rhys. 

Rhys briefly wondered if he should try fighting back. The thought quickly fled. In all honesty, he didn’t stand a chance. There was the sword, still close at hand to his assailant. And his arms were bound, leg wounded. He could only hope the assassin wasn’t lying, and would truly consider letting him live. 

The assassin’s hand wrapped fully around Rhys and began jerking. Rhys’s breathing was off rhythm, and his hips stuttered. He whined. The assassin leaned in more, crowding him, their other arm wrapping around Rhys’s waist. _“Are you close?”_

“I-g-god, ye-yeah!” Rhys said.

The motions stopped.

Rhys keened with the loss. “Pl-please!”

 _“Quiet.”_ The assassin pushed Rhys off their lap. He hit the hard ground, grunting. Fear flooded him. Did he screw up? The assassin just shoved Rhys onto his back and straddled him, seeming to forget about his dick.

_“I am Zer0. Want you to know."_

“ _Oh,_ ” Rhys exclaimed, temporarily distracted by that name. “I’ve...I’ve heard of you. I was... _am_...a huge fan, actually. Y-you’re..uh, really cool.” It was kind of a weird thing to say when pinned and bloodied by said assassin, but it seemed to please them.

 **< 3<3<3** _“Good.”_

Something purple and slick appeared from Zer0’s helmet...almost like a tongue. It slicked up Rhys’s chest. Rhys squirmed as it moved from there to his neck, throat and face, leaving a slime in its wake. It felt weirdly good, despite being kind of gross. It disappeared back into the helmet, covered in blood. What _was_ Zer0?

Rhys was still painfully hard, somehow.

Zer0 made a noise that was suspiciously like a chuckle, and shifted off of Rhys, moving down between his legs. They squeezed Rhys’s groin. Rhys groaned and his hips bucked up into the grip, desperate for the friction. He was very sensitive now, his cock an angry red. Zer0 made no move to prevent him from participating and kept going. Rhys’s whines pitched into cries, and the intense pleasure built like a pressure inside of him.

It burst. Rhys cried out. His back arched and he came, spilling cum over the assassin’s hand. Zer0 hummed. Rhys struggled to catch his breath. “Holy shit-”

_“The blood is dried.”_

Zer0 shifted position, moving back up Rhys's body. Their blade appeared, the tip resting on Rhys's chest. Rhys had a moment of fear, even through his post-orgasm bliss... He thought Zer0 might kill him after all. The blade bit down, carving into Rhys’s chest. It stayed shallow. Rhys hissed in pain, watching the blade work with precision. It was hard to be relieved it didn't seem to be trying to kill him when it brought agony. Rhys gritted his teeth, groaning. After several cuts, it pulled back, revealing deliberate lines left behind in a pattern. It looked like...a big zero with a unrecognizable alien print beside it.

 _“Mine now,”_ Zer0 said. **(✿◠‿◠)**

Blood welled.

If Rhys hadn’t just spent himself, the marking probably would’ve made his dick twitch. 

Rhys just lay there, exposed, panting, starting to feel dizzy again. Exhaustion sat heavily on his mind, numbing him. He hoped the claiming, possessive words on his chest meant he wasn’t going to die. 

Zer0 pushed his legs up, spreading them and bracing Rhys’s ass against their crotch. Rhys sucked in a breath, barely able to believe what was going to happen. He looked up at Zer0, some of the clouds in his brain lifting to process this.

Zer0 said, _“when I get started, I will not stop going. Pheromones demand.”_ **> :]**

Rhys nodded. “O-of courrrrse--ohoho _wow_.”

Tentacles? Slipped tightly around his thighs and waist, holding him still. They seemed to just snake uninhibited out of the assassin’s suit. Something slid along his entrace, wet and slick and prehensile. Rhys bit his lip, shaking at the feeling. It rubbed along the cleft of his ass, unrelenting. The tip curled down and fucked into him. It brushed his prostate, and he whimpered, overstimulated. Zer0’s tentacles locked onto him with bruising force. The assassin leaned over Rhys before becoming almost unnervingly still, but Rhys could feel that _tentacle_ fucking deep into his body. 

It was like nothing Rhys had ever experienced before. Even with toys, nothing went this deep. It was equal parts unnerving, satisfying, and foreign. Rhys shuddered. His cock was trying futilely to get hard again. Unbelievable. He tried not to think too hard on what was happening. This couldn’t be safe. But it didn’t matter. Zer0’s stillness made him relax back, closing his eyes. Fucked to death by a tentacle? There were worse ways to go, he supposed. He laughed a bit deliriously. Maybe this was all a dream.

He might’ve dozed.

He jolted. A rush of warmth flowed inside his body. He tried to jerk away before he realized he was still trapped by Zer0. He forced himself to still.

It went on for a couple of minutes, from what Rhys could tell, and then the tentacle withdrew so fast, some of the contents it'd filled Rhys with spilled down onto the ground. He could feel it, warm and thick, dripping from his ass. He grimaced. Zer0’s tentacles released him and vanished back into the suit. How all those appendages fit was a mystery. 

Zer0 stood. _“I will not kill you.”_

Rhys had to remember that was what he'd been hoping to hear. He slumped in relief.

The assassin’s blade sliced through Rhys’s bindings on his wrists, freeing them. Rhys rubbed them happily.

“ _I may return here, in time.”_ Zer0 turned and...disappeared.

_Holy shit._

Rhys was alive. He would take that, and just deny this had ever happened. Yep. Fuck. He had dealt with a lot in his life by pretending it’d never happened. It worked weirdly well for him. He started to pick himself up. _“Owww.”_ He needed to deal with these cuts and replace his clothes. Hopefully, no one was around to see this. There was no way Rhys would willingly explain he had cheated death by getting fucked. 


End file.
